


What's Wrong With Being Complicated?

by twyly56



Series: Loyalty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural) Friendship, Balthazar (Supernatural) Lives, Board Games, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs Love, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Castiel Gets a Hug, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel and Mental Health Issues, Castiel is Not Okay, Childlike Behavior, Comforting Balthazar (Supernatural), Crazy Castiel, Crying Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enochian, Gen, Good Sibling Balthazar (Supernatural), Hair Brushing, Honey, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Institutions, Nurse Meg Masters, Protective Balthazar (Supernatural), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Balthazar keeps Castiel company in the mental hospital.





	What's Wrong With Being Complicated?

The little angel sat cross legged on the floor, humming quietly as he scribbled in colors with thick crayons in the coloring book. Balthazar tilted his brother's right wing slightly to the side to get better access to the base feathers, and he carefully readjusted the bluish black plumage. Occasionally the wings would twitch, but for the most part, they stayed relatively still and let him work in peace. When Balthazar squeezed the swollen oil gland, Castiel shuddered and gasped. Smiling softly, he gathered a handful of the golden fluid and spread it over the roots of his friend's feathers, massaging the oil into the strong muscles beneath. 

He shifted on his knees and turned his attention to the other wing, gently repeating the methodical process. Castiel played with one of the fallen feathers, cooing when he stuck it in his hair. Balthazar chuckled and massaged his brother's neck with his oil slicked hands. Castiel made a happy sound, letting his bright blue eyes fall shut. Balthazar placed his own wings against Castiel's, and the other seraph quivered, leaning his head back to rest on his shoulder. He untangled his brother's unruly hair with a brush, and he put the stray feather on the floor beside the coloring book. Castiel reached up and pulled Balthazar's arm around his neck, giggling absently. 

"Sing. Sing!" Castiel demanded in a childlike voice. 

"Of course, Cassie. I'll sing for you," he said. 

 "~The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. 

I'll love you always and make you happy if only you will say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all someday. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. 

You told me once, dear, that you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another. You have shattered all my dreams. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake, my heart poor pains. So when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you, dear, and take all the blame. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.~" 

"Aw, Balthy, don't cry," Castiel murmured. He wiped the single tear from Balthazar's cheek, smiling sweetly at him. Balthazar couldn't help but smile back, though his was a bit wet. "There. All better?" 

"Yes. All better. Thank you." 

"Am I your sunshine?" Castiel asked curiously. Balthazar stroked his brother's dark hair.

"Of course, Cassie," he said. 

Castiel smiled shyly and buried his face in Balthazar's chest. Balthazar hugged him, cradling him close. 

 

The Chutes and Ladders board was spread out between them on the grass, the little child shaped markers positioned accordingly on the game. The multicolored spinner sat beside it. The two angels were sitting cross legged in the hospital garden, pale sunlight washing over them. Castiel suddenly stiffened and stared, terrified, at the space behind Balthazar. 

"What's wrong, Cassie?" he asked. His friend's breath started to get rather shaky and erratic. 

" _He's_ right there," Castiel whispered hoarsely. Balthazar didn't even need to ask who he meant. 

"What is he doing?" Balthazar asked, voice soft and soothing. 

"He's staring at me," Castiel whimpered. 

"Just focus on me, brother," he murmured, unfolding his wings and wrapping them around him like a giant feathery cocoon. 

Castiel closed his blue eyes, shivering. Balthazar cooed soft endearments in Enochian and pressed his Grace against his brother's. Castiel's breathing eventually evened out, and he relaxed into the soft feathers. 

"I've got you, Castiel. Shh," Balthazar said. 

"Can we go see the bees?" the younger seraph asked quietly. 

"Of course we can. Whatever you want." 


End file.
